Sweet Arrangement
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Quinn's lactating, and that needs to be taken care of. Her girlfriend Rachel is more than up to the task. Infantilism, lactation, diapering.


Quinn's favourite part of the day is kicking back in her armchair at night, reading the latest blog posts online or simply watching a trashy show. It's her one and only chance to be alone, since her life is full of responsibilities and despite only being 17 years old, she's got parental duties as well as being captain of the Cheerios, making straight As, all of that high school stuff. It's a big job, but Quinn's well up to the task, and since moving out on her own, she's really felt like she can handle this adult thing.

Just then, her breasts twinge slightly painfully, and she runs a finger over one hardening nipple. It's almost time to feed the baby – she'll be awake soon.

As if on cue, the baby monitor on the side table crackles into life, and she hears a whimper, then a "Mommy? Mommy!"

Quinn smiles and pushes back her hair from her shoulders, stretching her legs before getting up. The whimpers are getting louder on the monitor, but Quinn takes her time. The baby needs to learn that Quinn doesn't come immediately at her beck and call.

She goes down the hall to the bedroom at the very end and gently pushes open the half-open door. A small, slight form is sitting up in the queen-sized bed, rubbing at her eyes, and Quinn smiles softly.

"Hi, Rachel," she coos, coming over to the bed and sitting down beside the smaller girl, stroking back her slightly wild, tumbled hair. Rachel blinks her big dark eyes twice and leans forward to hug Quinn, burying her face in Quinn's soft shoulder as Quinn switches on the small bedside lamp.

"Mommy," she whispers, and Quinn rubs her back.

"Mommy's right here. Is baby hungry?" She starts to unbutton her top, but Rachel squirms uncomfortably and Quinn stops, shaking her head ruefully.

"Of course. You need a diaper change. Silly Mommy."

"Silly Mommy," agrees Rachel, but she smiles and scootches back in the bed so that she's lying on her back. Quinn takes back the covers and Rachel shivers at the sudden cold air – she'd wanted to go to sleep in a nightgown, which Quinn had no problem with, but it's November and Rachel gets cold easily. Sure enough, goosebumps start to rise on her legs and Quinn rubs her warm hands up and down them, smiling as Rachel starts to relax under the massage.

Rachel's wet through her diaper onto her nightie, so Quinn is pleased at the excuse to change her baby into one of her warm sleepers. She'd gotten them online at an Etsy shop, and was quite pleased at how sweet Rachel looked in them, especially with the bubble of her thick diaper under them. Rachel had initially been balky at wearing diapers – she didn't want to take it that far – but she soon realized that she liked the extra care from Quinn, and also the comforting and safe feelings she experienced when wearing them.

Grabbing the wipes, Quinn wipes Rachel down and is amused when her baby arches her back in pleasure. "No. We already made you happy in the bath tonight. You don't get to come again. Not tonight."

Rachel pouts adorably and Quinn has to stop herself from kissing her right then and there. "No, Rachel."

Rachel tosses her head irritably on the pillow, but refrains from further comment, since Quinn has a breast pump and she doesn't care if Rachel nurses or not. She's been known to withhold it before, and also to give Rachel a hard spanking when she talks back.

"Good girl," whispers Quinn, teasing Rachel a little, anyway. She gently presses on Rachel's clit and smiles as the smaller girl bites her lip, arching against Quinn's fingers. Rachel is the most resilient sex partner Quinn has ever had. She can go again after only a few minutes of rest after she orgasms, and many nights have been spent constantly fucking each other, over and over, until four or five in the morning.

Tonight, though, Quinn isn't in the mood and Rachel is still looking sleepy, so she finishes up with Rachel and fastens her clean diaper around her. "Okay. Sit up, baby girl."

Obediently, Rachel sits up and raises her arms. Quinn takes the wet nightie off and frowns a little. "Maybe we should stop letting you nurse before bed. This is the second night in a row you've wet your pajamas."

Rachel blushes. She recently discovered that her childhood bedwetting problem had resurfaced after Quinn had encouraged her to wear diapers and also started nursing her before bed. Quinn absolutely doesn't mind, but Rachel still gets embarrassed about it when Quinn brings it up directly. Knowing this, Quinn brings it up as much as possible.

Quinn puts Rachel into a blue-striped sleeper tonight – it has long sleeves, but no feet, so Rachel's adorable bare feet poke out of the legs. Quinn tickles one and is rewarded by Rachel's sweet giggles. The diva of the Glee club is actually quite submissive and sweet, when someone is paying attention to her as much as she needs.

Zipping Rachel up, Quinn disposes of the wet nightgown, washes her hands, and comes back, wincing a little as her breasts suddenly well with the need for release. Ouch. She isn't ever going to get used to this nursing thing.

After Beth, Quinn considered taking medicine to dry up her supply, but after she had run out of the choir room crying because telltale wet spots had appeared on her shirt and spent a subsequent fifteen minutes crying in the handicapped bathroom with her noisy battery-operated pump, Rachel had propositioned her a few days later. Already, the girls had been flirting with the idea of sleeping together – one drunken night at Rachel's house, they'd kissed and liked what they'd experienced. Quinn was pretty ambivalent about her sexuality, and Rachel basically didn't care as long as someone paid attention to her, so after some initial weirdness, Quinn had let Rachel nurse after they'd both had significant amounts of alcohol, while her supply was still high.

Well. The release from that was too good to pass up. Immediately, Quinn had started to find Rachel between classes, after school, and even made excuses for sleepovers, because not only was Rachel's nursing sweet, it was also sexy as hell to watch Rachel's lips on her nipples and feel the exquisite sensation of the girl licking and sucking her milk out. Because Rachel was nursing at least two times a day at that point and Quinn was still pumping, her supply stayed even and the milk hadn't gone away like she thought it would.

But Quinn started not to care. She felt turned on and protective over Rachel, and nursing became their way to bond. She would pull Rachel into the abandoned bathroom on the third floor for a quick five-minute session between classes to relieve pressure, but there were times that Quinn, along with the feeling of sweet release, also had to spend the rest of the day in wet panties because Rachel had turned her on so much.

Rachel, too, looked different. She'd be more relaxed, quieter after the sessions. Although feasibly Quinn could only get Rachel to nurse once a day normally, maybe twice at most, she knew Rachel looked forward to these times as much as Quinn did. Three o'clock in the abandoned girls' bathroom, sitting on the bench under the windows, Quinn holding Rachel to her breasts, Rachel's legs spilling off the edge of the bench. It must have been terribly uncomfortable and God forbid anyone walk in at that time, as some tended to, but it was sweet, especially since Quinn and Rachel remained their old rival selves in Glee and in public.

Eventually, Quinn decided to move out of her mother's house, and asked Rachel if she wouldn't move out with her. Rachel had been hesitant at first, but after Judy Fabray had set Quinn up with her own apartment and paid all expenses (anything for her own little girl), Rachel convinced her dads to let her move in with Quinn. They'd taken two long months before they'd agreed, and only because the place was in Lima and close to them, and because it was Quinn and they knew how much Rachel loved her.

Now, Quinn gets into the other side of the bed and pats her lap. "Come on, sweetie." She settles a pillow on her lap and Rachel crawls over to Quinn, lying crossways across her lap, her back and head on the pillow, her hair spilling over Quinn's arm. Quinn is aching for release, now – the pressure is getting unbearable, and sure enough, when Rachel brushes a finger over Quinn's nipple, her finger gets coated in milk.

"Mm, Mommy," Rachel breathes, licking her lips. "I'm hungry," she whines, and Quinn strokes her cheek.

"Okay, baby. Mommy's ready for you."

Rachel latches on and immediately chokes a little bit – Quinn has been waiting so long that she lets down a little too quickly. But soon enough, Rachel settles into her familiar rhythm, and Quinn can't help a slight moan escaping when Rachel naughtily nips her. She pats Rachel's cheek sharply.

"No. Once more and you're going straight to bed and I'll pump the rest. And throw it out," Quinn threatens, and Rachel looks sulky. She knows she gets whatever Quinn pumps in bottles when she wants them, and she doesn't want to waste any.

Rachel quietly resumes nursing, her smooth cheeks working as she busily sucks. She loves this, though at first she was turned off by the taste of Quinn's breast milk. But soon enough, she got used to it, and now whenever they're home, Rachel wants a bottle or to nurse. It's quite convenient for Quinn, and keeps their grocery costs down.

After about ten minutes, Rachel is ready to switch sides. Quinn helps her reposition so that her head is now squarely on Quinn's lap and she can easily reach Quinn's right breast. Sucking eagerly, she drains it in another ten minutes and unlatches, her lips milky.

Quinn gently wipes them off with a Kleenex and cuddles Rachel for a few moments, watching Rachel's eyelashes flutter gently as she breathes, her eyes closed. This is the favourite part of Quinn's day – cuddling her baby girl.

When Rachel's breathing evens out, Quinn knows it's time to go. She gently repositions Rachel in bed and covers her securely. Rachel sleeps so deeply that she doesn't even wake up; she just rolls to the side and sighs deeply.

Quinn turns out the light and returns to her chair. Yes, this life is definitely one she's glad she has.


End file.
